Ascendio
by Gifted
Summary: AU. MMAD adopts an abused! Harry. When it comes to light that Harry is a victim of abuse and neglect at age 5, Albus is determined to find him a better family. Will he discover the obvious answer is right under his nose?
1. Prologue

**Title**: Ascendio

**Author**: Gifted

**Rating**: K

**Full Summary**: AU. MMAD adopts an abused! Harry. When it comes to light that Harry is a victim of abuse and neglect at age 5, Albus is determined to find him a better family. Will he realize that the answer is right under his nose?

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I write fanfiction merely for my entertainment and others'. Also, Dumbledore and McGonagall adopting Harry is not my original concept either. The title was inspired by Ministry of Magic.

**Claimer**: However, I claim this plot and fanfiction. There may be original characters in later characters.

* * *

Preface

* * *

The idea of Ascendio started as a rough plot I always wanted to see after reading so many adopting Harry stories. I have a fondness for them and even read the badly written ones when I find them. It came into conception when my friend The Grey Detective 7, suggested I do such a story when we chatted during a phone conversation. Despite the fact that I had two other stories going on, I couldn't resist.

My friend proposed a challenge. To write a good MMAD adopting Harry story that was realistic within the Harry Potter universe. Too many stories hold too much clichés and events that just wouldn't happen (I won't be pointing any fingers and I hope you know I don't mean to offend). So the challenge is to write a MMAD adopting Harry story that was: 1) realistic within the Harry Potter universe, 2) make that Harry wasn't completely hidden, but not a public spectacle, and 3) was well written.

The name _Ascendio_ is not completely original either. _Ascendio_ is the title of a Wizard Rock song by Ministry of Magic (you can find their music on Myspace). I stumbled upon it while exploring Youtube and fell in love with the song. When I was trying to think of a title for this story, I was singing _Ascendio_ in my head when a few lyrics appealed to me: I'll have a family/Someone that loves me/Mother, Father, Son/Just like everyone. Anyway, that verse clicked with my story and seemed perfect.

Well, now that all the rambling is done, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_"Dear Dursleys,_

_I am most grieved to inform you that on Halloween night, James and Lily Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort. As I hope Lily has informed you, Lord Voldemort is a dark wizard who wishes to kill wizards of non-magical heritage, muggleborns in another word, and enslave non-magical people such as yourselves or as we call, muggles…"_

Oh yes, Petunia remembered that all right. It was a silent, dark night when a familiar, red-haired woman with green eyes arrived; her arm looped with a messy black-haired man. They knew that Vernon and Petunia would not take their visit kindly, but they had insisted. They warned them about this wizard; told them that because of their relation to Lily, they might be of target.

Scared for his pregnant wife and the future safety of their family, her husband had responded by denying their relation. They shooed the Potters out, as if them leaving would rid a chance of danger. At the time, Petunia agreed with the tactic. After all, ignorance was bliss. It was when Lily told her quite confidently that it didn't matter whether they wanted her to or not, they were sisters and she would watch out for her; keep her safe. After all the hatred Petunia had shown her, Lily was still a good sister.

There were times when Petunia started regretting her past temperament toward Lily and felt watched, but life moved on. With the arrival of baby Dudley and Vernon's new job at Grunnings', the thoughts were driven away. In fact, with her new busy life as a mother, she sometimes forgot she even had a sister and she enjoyed this pleasure.

So it was a shock when a baby who resembled Lily's husband was found on her doorstep with a note. Only four years ago, Harry Potter became an unwanted tenant of Number 4, Privet Drive. His green eyes were a constant reminder of her childhood as the sister who lived in Lily's shadow.

_"He targeted James and Lily because of their work against him and seemed to plan killing the entire family including their baby son Harry. After murdering James and Lily, he attempted to kill Harry. What you must understand is that the Killing Curse is an Unforgivable and there is no cure. Lord Voldemort has used this spell thousands of times to the same effect. So it is quite miraculous that Harry survived and somehow Voldemort's power broke. The details of that night are still unknown and Voldemort is nowhere to be found currently._

_Now Harry is in need of a home. I am handing him onto his only living relatives: you. I have reason to believe that Lily died for Harry, trying to give up her life for his. I have come upon the conclusion, that this has created a blood protection, possibly what destroyed Voldemort. However, blood protection only works when another who shares his blood lives in the place he calls home. I am of course, thinking of Petunia, who shares the same blood as Lily and Harry. This protection will protect the house, its residents, and Harry even when he is away from the house._

_I know it is quite sudden, but it is important that Harry grows up in the muggle world. In the Wizarding World, he is already known as a hero who defeated Voldemort. I do not want Harry growing up spoiled and egotistic. I ask only that you treat Harry as one of your own and keep his past a secret until he turns 11 when he will be attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_"

It was surreal to Petunia when she had first read this letter. For years she had tried to convince others, especially herself, that magic would be the end of one who participates in it. Now that she finally had proof in her hands, it did seem as worth it anymore. No, she was not upset about her sister, just upset at the addition of a new charge.

Very sudden indeed. No one even bothered asking them if they minded allowing a wizard in their home and left no way to contact them back. Though there was no way for them to object, they certainly tried to get back at the wizards. It was simple enough to not tell Harry about his past to make sure he wasn't spoiled. She and Vernon had agreed that surely if they saw that they weren't treating him properly and neglect him as much as possible, the wizards would notice and take him away.

Harry was put in the cupboard as if a nasty piece of garbage and has slept there every night since; his room you can call it. When he was a baby, he was fed only when he remembered which was usually at least once a day (if he was lucky, twice) and washed only when he started to smell or was to be out in public. He was given all his hand-me-downs from Dudley though Dudley was much too big for him and was given the least food at mealtimes. Usually they spoke to Harry only when needed to. These were usually commands such as "here, boy" or "clean this." His Kindergarten teacher showed concern over Harry's clumsy usage of the English language (though he was a very good listener since he was used to not asking questions). Surely the freaks must notice something is wrong.

_It's too weird though,_ Petunia thought bitterly about magical people. They didn't even notice the past four years of neglect. Desperation was settling in on the Dursley family.

So that was why on the last day of school, Vernon and Petunia Dursley had arranged for Ms. Figgs to baby-sit the boys while they schemed. Petunia placed the parchment down onto the kitchen table and placed her glaze on her husband. In reply, he shrugged.

"Let's go over what we've already done," Petunia suggested. Vernon sighed in response.

"We ignored him and favored Dudley over him. We yell at him for no reason. We treat him unfairly. And we neglected him. What else is there to do Petunia?" he responded and buried his face in his hands.

Petunia sighed in response and looked down at the letter. To her surprise, a sentence stuck out at her:

_I have reason to believe that Lily died for Harry, trying to give up her life for his._

Though, this passage was familiar to her, she continued reading:

_I have come upon the conclusion, that this has created a blood protection, possibly what destroyed Voldemort. However, blood protection only works when another who shares his blood lives in the place he calls home. I am of course, thinking of Petunia, who shares the same blood as Lily and Harry. This protection will protect the house, its residents, and Harry even when he is away from the house._

Blood…

_I am of course, thinking of Petunia, who shares the same blood as Lily and Harry._

"Vernon!" Petunia gasped out, a sudden epiphany breaking out.

"What?" the large man almost fell out of his chair out of shock, but he turned his attention to his wife. Her face, which had been in a painful grimace, turned into a large smile which confused Vernon greatly.

"I think I found the answer!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey there. So...yeah. I decided to unveil my new story for y'all. I swore to myself I would put up another chapter of _Adventures at Disneyland_ and _Dreaming of You_, and get chapter two of this done before even considering putting up the Prologue. In the end, I'm almost done with the next chapter of _Adventures at Disneyland_ (just need to re-write the ending) and with the next chapter of this story. I figured calculating all the writing in, with my commitments, my homework, and the fact that I draw more than write (or just plain lazy), you guys would see _Ascendio_ at the earliest in January (latest was next June 0o). Now, I'm just going to put up anything I finish writing instead of waiting at this point. Enjoy because it might be a while before you see anything else from me.

Yeah, a cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but it is just the Prologue. You know, meant to capture attention.

Anyway, sorry if it went on and on about what you already know about. Yes I know the letter is awfully boring, but I needed to get across how Petunia thinks up the next part. And also, I don't mention the Prophecy in there because I don't think Albus would tell the Dursleys that kind of information.

Also, let's see if you can guess what happens though I'm sure you've probably seen it before because I don't think it's that original. Actually, I don't think it's original at all. When I think about it, it might be a bit cliché, but it's the only way I can get Harry away from the Dursleys with being too out of character.

Anyway, the next chapter, we'll be seeing how it is in the Wizarding World. Got to stop rambling on now or else I'll never get this homework done (cry I feel SO stressed). Please review if you want! I just pray that you point out spelling and grammar mistakes. Seriously, they make my day! I don't have a beta and I usually go through the whole story every once in a while to correct errors. By pointing something out, you make the work easier for me.

**Last Modified**: 04/11/09 Once again, please be picky and point out errors. Thank you **10thWeasley** for pointing out that it should be "which confused Vernon greatly"! I completely missed it even when I read it through twice now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I write fanfiction merely for my entertainment and others'. Also, Dumbledore and McGonagall adopting Harry is not my original concept either. The title was inspired by Ministry of Magic.

**Claimer**: However, I claim this plot and fanfiction. I made up the first name for Professor Victor (though it's not that original anyway). I also claim any original characters that might appear later.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The usually full and noisy castle was strangely devoid of any sign of students that afternoon. Of course, that was for a very good reason. Earlier that day, the first day of summer vacation begun and all the pupils had been sent back to their families. Though the castle seemed deserted of life, this was not true. Out of all the many rooms and windows of Hogwarts, only one room was lit and that happened to be the Staff Room.

Many of the children that attend Hogwarts do not think of what their teachers do while on summer vacation, but if they ever happened to ask, they would find out that every year, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, would throw an End-of-Year party for the staff before they left to their own ways.

Minerva McGonagall had never had much of a fondness for parties. She admitted that it was a good opportunity to socialize with her colleagues before they returned to their own homes, but she was always a bookworm as a child. She preferred to skip parties and instead read a book or learn something new. Parties were just not of interest to her. However, this was a party she couldn't miss as Deputy Headmistress of the school. Every member of the faculty attended the affair; even the isolated Sybil Trelawney and Professor Binns who hated social events were even coming.

When she arrived, she was correct saying that everyone would be there.

Severus Snape, the not very popular Potions Master, sat in front of fire and no one dared to go near him.

Bathesheba Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor, chatted very animatedly with Victor Vector, the Arithmancy professor, in an apparently interesting conversation.

Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant keeper of keys and grounds, was talking to Silvanus Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, no doubt about beasts. Hagrid had quite a fascination with them and Silvanus had a long time of experience.

Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts sat absentmindedly in a chair petting his precious cat Mrs. Norris. Minerva suppressed a shiver. She avoided that cat whenever she could.

She also noticed that Sybil Trelawney, Divination professor, sat very quietly in the corner. Thank goodness she was too interested in tarot cards to pay attention to the others.

Very soft music was in the background, but only one couple was dancing. Filius Flitwork, the dwarf Charms professor, was trying to dance with a giggling Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher, failing very badly. Rolanda Hooch, the flying instructor, watched them from a distance and seemed to try very hard not to laugh.

Irma Pince, librarian, and Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy professor, seemed to be holding a very stiff and forced chat, as if both were very bored and didn't really want to talk to each other.

Minerva could spot only one absence. The year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Agatha Sonya who left for reasons she did not want to say. Minerva sighed; they would have to find yet another teacher for that subject again over the summer.

Finally, she spotted the person she was originally looking for. His snow white long hair and beard was hard to miss in the crowd. For the special evening, he had chosen to wear a midnight blue robe with silver edgings and stars. His blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his half moon glasses. He was chatting with Quintius Qurriell, the Muggle Studies teacher and she could guess the topic. The mentioned man had a fascination with muggles. This man was Albus Dumbledore.

To his students, he was known as a kind headmaster. To his colleagues, he was a wise, but eccentric old man. To many people in the Wizarding World, he was the defeater of Grindelwald and the Only-One-He-Ever-Feared. Yes, he was all that, but much more to Minerva McGonagall. As a student, he was her role model. Then, he was her confidant, an adult she could trust with her problems. The confidant changed in a friend and now, best friends. However, he also has claim to another role in her life, though he was not aware. He had been, since her first year, the object of her schoolgirl crushes and steadily fallen completely in love. It was her most secret burden.

She was just a former student. Sure, she had grown up and even became his right hand, but feeling like a fool was just something she wanted to avoid doing. Minerva doubted that Albus would fall in love with a woman 44 years his junior and he himself taught when she was a student. She decided that it was best not to tell him. Their friendship might become too awkward and she didn't want to risk abandoning it.

Observing that the conversation was wrapping up and Quintius was leaving, Minerva approached him. At seeing her, he gave a large smile. Quintius went over to Poppy Pomfrey, the head nurse as she just entered the room. Pomona and Filius seemed to have given up their dancing and joined Rolanda in laughing.

"Hello Minerva," he greeted, "Wonderful party isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose," she replied, "Everyone seems to be having a good time."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well," Minerva breathed as if debating her answer in her mind, "You know parties aren't my favorite thing in the world." Albus nodded in understanding and there was a moment of comfortable silence.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Albus asked casually.

"Same thing every summer," Minerva answered, "Staying at Hogwarts of course."

"Positive you have no family affairs you rather be attending?"

"None at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Why Albus! One would think you wouldn't want me to be at Hogwarts," she teased playfully knowing that his question were opposite. Though he understood what she meant, his twinkle in his eyes dimmed a little.

"Of course not my dear friend. I just hate to think that your duty as my deputy is taking you away from your family."

"I don't even have much family left," Minerva gave him a rare genuine smile to reassure him, "Just a few cousins who wouldn't miss me at all. Hogwarts has always been my home. Don't you have any family to visit?"

"Well," he paused while he contemplated his answer, "Let's just say I am a very old man." Minerva nodded understanding what he meant. She noticed that Albus's attention seemed to be focused on an object behind her. When she glanced over her shoulder, she could see that Snape was approaching them.

"Good evening Headmaster. Professor McGonagall," Severus addressed them while the two acknowledged him by nodding their heads in greeting, "Headmaster, I have the paperwork you wanted me to complete done."

"That was very quick Severus," Albus commented, "I only just asked you this morning."

"I had some free time," he replied dismissing the subject, "When can I turn them in?"

"Whenever you want to," the Headmaster answered, "Just put them in my office."

"I'll go ahead and bring it up to the office right now if you are alright with that."

"And miss the party Severus?" Minerva asked teasingly, "Who else can I brag about Gryffindor's Quidditch victory to?"

The Potions Master paused with an empty face before smirking, "Quidditch is nothing compared to the House cup."

"You're just saying that because your Slytherins were stuck with that instead."

"If I do remember correctly," Albus interrupted with a smile, "Minerva, you once said when Gryffindors won the House cup that behaved students were better than competitive ones."

"The prize my Gryffindors win is always better than the alternative, especially Quidditch," Minerva retorted. Albus laughed while Snape tried not to roll his eyes.

"As entertaining as this banter is, I'll be going now. I think I will retire to my office later if you need me Headmaster," Severus ignored Minerva's previous comment," Good night Professors."

"Good night," the headmaster and his deputy echoed back. They watched as the man left the room; his absence went unnoticed by the other attendees.

"I do wish that he wasn't as antisocial," Albus sighed. Minerva knew that he cared a lot of the Potions Master and was always concerned about his wellbeing.

"I am sure that he is content with what he has with his life, even though he complains about his students," she knew quite well that Severus only put up with the dunderheads because Hogwarts was his home and how satisfying it was when he found talented Potions students.

"I think so too," the headmaster agreed, "Now, if only he would stop applying for Defense Against the Dark Arts position every year."

Minerva was about to ask him why he always rejected Severus's application when her whole day was spoiled as Sybil walked up to them. She hoped that she would just walk right past them, but it was obvious that she was heading towards the headmaster. _Please, please tell me she's taking a turn for the drinks table_, she thought. Despite her mental pleas, Sybil had reached her destination to the two.

"Headmaster! I have urgent news!" Sybil exclaimed as she waved her hands about excitedly and her multiple bracelets swung about.

"Yes Sybil?" Albus asked very politely. Minerva was amazed that he never showed any sign of irritation with her.

The Divination teacher shuffled her tarot cards about showing them flashes of significant cards, "I was just with my cards, doing routine predictions. You know like how some students would turn out, my new classes, and such other things like that. While doing so I think I may have stumbled upon something essential to every person at Hogwarts!"

"Oh bother," the deputy muttered under her breath. Sybil didn't show any notice.

"There is someone, possibly in this very room, who will be deeply affected by the events of tonight. According to this card," she flashed another card so quickly that they couldn't even read the title before shuffling for more, "this person has powerful magic and seems to have unrequited love."

_Don't we all? _Minerva thought mentally about the man next to her.

"This person's decisions will change the Wizarding World dramatically tonight. I believe this person is-"

"HEADMASTER!"

All chatter and movement instantly stopped while all attention was turned to the doorway. Severus, his hair and robes rumpled, panted from running.

"What's wrong Severus?" Albus asked looking very concerned. Probably with good reason, Severus seemed very upset. Sybil huffed from being interrupted and ignored.

"Excuse me, I was-" she tried to gain Albus's attention back.

"The blood wards," Severus interrupted the fraud Seer again. There was much confusion with much whispering and puzzled looks. However, this phrase seemed to mean something to Dumbledore who instantly rushed out the room behind the Potions Master. Minerva felt out of the loop and didn't like the feeling. Wasn't she Albus's best friend?

"How rude of-" Sybil tried to talk to Minerva, but like the other two, she had raced after the men, ignoring the teacher again.

* * *

_How can I be more than just an orphan?_

_More than just a burden without a home?_

_But there's no hope in hoping for the future._

_I learned that a long time, a long time ago._

_Keep my head down; don't look up for nothing._

_I'm on my own, alone in this world._

_So alone._  
- "Ascendio" Ministry of Magic

* * *

Harry Potter was not aware that his fate was being determined at that moment in Number 4 Privet Drive. To him and his cousin Dudley, it was just another day. Well, maybe just to him. For Dudley, this day was very special seeing it was the last day of school for summer. Harry preferred that there was school so he wouldn't be stuck at home with his aunt. The two boys had been picked up by their kind neighbor Ms. Figg who was to babysit them for the afternoon.

When they had arrived there, Ms. Figg cleared off a small table and brought out paper and crayons so the boys could draw. She volunteered to get them snacks and disappeared into the kitchen. Dudley set right off into drawing, very happy at the chance to receive praise afterwards. Harry however did even pick up a crayon. He just very silently watched one of Ms. Figg's many cats.

"Dudley?" Dudley barely heard his name spoken and glanced upon at Harry with a confused expression. Harry barely talked and when he did it was hoarse and difficult to hear his voice. He also spoke with a lisp and Dudley was always proud that he wasn't stupid enough to have one.

"Yes?" he answered back. Even though his parents told Dudley to not have that much communication with the freak that lived with them, he couldn't help, but be curious.

"I juth wanted to th-thay," Harry continued trying to keep his voice steady, but shaking nonetheless, "that I'm thorry."

"You're what?" Dudley asked though he was pretty sure Harry said "sorry." He liked mocking Harry about his lisp by making him repeat things, but his reaction was more of surprise than mocking.

"Thorry."

"No, I heard you the first time. I just...was surprised," Dudley replied. The Dursleys would always complain that all their hardship was Harry's fault. In fact, he knew that his parents would be pleased that he caved and said sorry. But with the innocence of a five year old, Dudley always thought that they he should be the one to apologize. He and his parents were just so cruel to him. What had Harry done to deserve this treatment?

"Do ya forgive me?" Harry asked. Dudley considered this for a moment. He really didn't think Harry had anything to apologize over, however he didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Of course," he replied which made Harry give a rare smile, "But what are you apologizing for?" The messy black haired boy's smile wavered.

"For being the freak I am," he answered very solemnly. Dudley realized that Harry really thought he was a freak.

"Harry, you shouldn't be apologizing," Dudley ventured to say, "I'm sorry." Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry for taking so long boys," Ms. Figg returned with bowls of snacks and juices rambling on about how she had to dig through all the cans of cat food to find human food. The boys silently agreed to not continue their conversation around Ms. Figg. It would be their little secret.

"So what have you boys drawn?" Ms. Figg asked and she looked over to Dudley's picture, "Is that your family Dudley?"

Dudley looked down at his quickly drawn picture of stick people. He had drawn himself in the center in between his mother and large father. That's when Dudley noticed he had left a little bit of room between him and his mother. He hadn't intentionally left that room, but now his picture looked off. Something was missing...

"It's not done yet," Dudley answered smiling and searched his box of crayons for the right colors.

Ms. Figg turned to the silent boy to look at his paper, "Harry! You haven't drawn anything. Don't you like to draw?"

Harry didn't say anything or moved, but then he shook his head slowly.

"But drawing is fun Harry and I was hoping for some pictures to decorate my refrigerator... Do you think you can draw a picture for me?" Ms. Figg asked. Harry nodded and picked up some crayons. Ms. Figg smiled in return.

The rest of afternoon was uneventful. Ms. Figg chatted to them and only Dudley spoke back. However she did try multiple times to get Harry to talk, but it was always one-sided. Dudley had finished his family pictures and had drawn many others, very happy of his accomplishment.

"Thank you Dudley!" Ms. Figg smiled, "Maybe my refrigerator will finally be decorated after all."

"I want to show the picture of my family to Mum," Dudley explained. He was especially proud of that one. He had filled the space with a stick person to represent Harry. He had never drawn Harry before in any family pictures and wanted to show off how clever he was.

Ms. Figg nodded in agreement, "Of course, it's very nice. I do believe it's time to go home. Get your things boys." Dudley got his bag and his picture. That was when he noticed that Ms. Figg forgot to ask for Harry's picture. He looked over to the green eyed child and saw that he was throwing the mentioned picture away in the trash bin.

He walked over to Harry about to ask him what he was doing when he looked down at the picture inside. It was a stick person with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on its forehead. Obviously Harry. This Harry was unhappy because his smile was upside down. Two blue lines were under the eyes and went down the cheeks. Dudley realized that this Harry was crying.

Immediately he hated this picture. He liked his version of Harry better. In his picture, Harry was happy. Happy with the family and happy with being Dudley's friend.

Friends. Maybe they would finally be friends.

"I forgive ya," Harry whispered very softly. Dudley had almost forgotten he had apologized earlier and gave a grin. Being nice felt a lot better than being mean.

Ms. Figg led the boys back to Number 4, unaware that things had just changed drastically. Dudley and Harry didn't hate each other anymore. So much more than that changed, but the boys were blissfully unaware. They followed Ms. Figg in companionable silence.

When they reached there, Petunia had answered the door and Ms. Figg left them to return home. Dudley cheerfully greeted his mom.

"Hi Mum! Today was great!" Dudley exclaimed. Petunia smiled at her son's positive attitude.

"Was it because it was the last day of school?" Vernon asked entering the room. Dudley noticed Harry was trying to blend in with the wall though it was useless. His black baggy shirt stood out against the pastel colors. Didn't Harry realize wouldn't need to hide anymore?

"Hi Dad! Yeah, but also because at Ms. Figg's house I drew a picture!" Dudley told them.

"That's wonderful Diddykins!" and "Let's see it son!" were heard and he handed over his picture to his father. The parents' smiles were faltering as they took in the picture. Silence reigned were Dudley was so sure there would be praise.

"Don't you see?" Dudley asked thinking they needed clarification, "It's our family."

Petunia paled and Vernon started turning different colors. Something was wrong. Both the boys could tell.

"Go upstairs sweetie," Petunia said finally breaking the quiet.

"Why?" he retorted, "What did I do wrong?"

"We never said you did anything wrong!" Vernon snapped back though it was more at the idea that they would ever punish their son than at Dudley. Harry started inching towards his cupboard. Dudley frowned. He didn't want Harry to be under the stairs again.

"Go watch some television in your room," Petunia suggested.

"Can Harry come?" Dudley asked. That seemed to be the final straw and Dudley regretted this action.

"NO! NOW LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER AND GO UPSTAIRS!" Vernon shouted. Dudley rushed up the stairs as fast as his chubby legs could take him. He hadn't reached the door yet and could still hear what was happening downstairs.

"You're not getting away!" Dudley could hear his father say," We have a bone to pick with you." He realized it was about Harry and wondered what he had done. Since when had he done anything wrong?

Before Dudley could close his bedroom door, he could hear a ripping sound. Paper tearing into two. Again. Again. And again. As he finally close the door, he knew that what was been torn apart was the family picture he worked so hard on.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took so long! I was really busy and December was my nervous breakdown month. I think I just need to spend the first week relaxing. I still have lots of homework though so I really think I need to get started on that.

Originally the last segment was going to be part of the next chapter, but I realized this chapter would be too short and just added it in. It was difficult at first because I hadn't given much thought to how this segment would go until now. And what's also cool it ended up being 9 pages!

Otherwise, I hope Minerva was in character. I need to practice writing her more. Also, if you think Dudley was out of character, I want to point out that he's five. Five years have a hard time hating others because of a reason they don't understand. Plus, I'm actually pretty fond of Dudley as a character. I wasn't surprised at all in DH. I saw it coming.

By the way, the lyrics included in this chapter come from the Ministry of Magic wrock band. They're my favorite and they make the most awe inspiring HP songs. If you want to listen to "Ascendio" you can search it up on Youtube or Myspace. It's on their supplementary profile.

I want to clarify that this story isn't a songfic and I hope that it's clear that I just wanted to add to the story. There will be more lyrics from "Ascendio" scattered through the story when it applies to what's happening, but to be honest it'll be rare (though I think the next time might possibly be the next chapter or after that).

**Last Modified**: 04/11/09 Please, I beg you to be picky as possible and point out all grammatical and spelling errors. In fact, if you find a word I use too much, let me know. It really does make my day. And also, you get mentioned. Which by the way, thanks so far to **10thWeasley**.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and its properties. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. The title comes from a Wizard Rock song _Ascendio_ by the Ministry of Magic. Harry being adopted is not my original concept either. I apologize and thank whoever first came up with the idea and that you find my twist on it original.

**Claimer**: I do own this story however and any original characters that may appear in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Minerva couldn't remember another time she felt an adrenaline rush since the last war. She also couldn't reflect upon whether she liked it or not; her mind much too busy focusing on the billowing robes of a headmaster and his potions professor as they rounded corners. Much to her annoyance, they had not noticed she was giving chase to them so they practically flew down corridors. The Deputy didn't know Dumbledore still even had this strength still.

_This development, whatever it is, must be very important_, she thought as they raced up staircases. And it bothered her that neither Severus nor Albus shared this information with her. But, Minerva tried to force this train of thought out for now.

Soon, she could tell that the destination was the Headmaster's office as they turned into that corridor.

The gargoyle had jumped out of the way without any hesitation and thankfully let her through as well without any inclination to repeat the password. Now, her breath seemed to catch up to the amount she had just ran in the last few minutes and she started to pant as she slowed to a stop feeling a little light-headed.

She took this time to examine the office for any indication of the emergency. It was obvious something was off as there was a beep that would resound every few seconds. Not only did it get on one's nerves, but it caused her confusion as she had never heard anything like that before at Hogwarts.

Her eyes scanned the room visually. The collection of books and knick-knacks that she didn't know the purpose of seemed untouched and in excellent condition. What had Severus said in the staff room again? It slipped through her mind having not experienced any recognition.

The two had surrounded Albus's desk and Minerva finally located the source of the beeping. She had seen the object before long ago when she used to be a student. It would sit, inanimate, upon a bookcase. A few years ago, it had slipped her notice that it had been relocated to the desk and it would whirl steadily and silently. The object in question reminded her of a silver tea kettle except with no handles or spout. Instead, a panel which resembled a weather vane would circle around the perimeter. Now however, it spun fast; almost violently knocking itself on its side.

"I see what you mean Severus, this is a matter of utmost urgency," Albus had remarked, "Get the portkey ready."

"Of course," the Potions Master responded already pulling out a drawer of the oak desk.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked taking her place by the Headmaster's side. Dumbledore however seemed very surprised upon her appearance, too caught up in what was happening.

"Minerva?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I beg your pardon sir, but when I saw what a hurry you were in, I thought I would help any way I can," she replied hoping that the two men wouldn't be upset.

"That's very kind of you Minerva; however this is a sensitive matter between Severus and me. You can't-"

"Just let her come, Albus," Severus interrupted while pulling out a stuffed lion that wore a Gryffindor scarf. The Deputy wanted to ask about it, but held her tongue.

"Severus, I would have thought that-"

"I know, I know, but we could use all the help we can get and we can trust her. And we need to leave immediately, we don't have time for Gryffindor stubbornness," he explained.

"Oh, honestly. It's not like I would have held you two back if you had to leave," she bristled.

"You know perfectly well-"

It was Albus's turn to interrupt though, "Are we ready to leave Severus?" The black haired man fell silent at his protest.

"Yes Headmaster." He held the stuffed lion out to Albus and Minerva instantly understood that this was to be the portkey. The Headmaster pulled out his wooden wand.

"I'll explain everything when we return," Albus spoke to her while taking the lion himself and silently casting spells on it, "All you need to do when we arrive is to take the lion and find a small boy of five. We do not know his condition. All we know is that he needs our help. Use the portkey back to Hogwarts and take him to the Hospital Wing."

"Isn't Poppy at the party?"

"We have instructed Poppy that if either one of us ever says 'blood ward' she is to report to the Hospital Wing and prepare herself for a patient," Severus answered, "She doesn't know anything else about this." Minerva felt a little bit better that her friend wasn't in on whatever was going on too.

"Severus and I will be looking for whoever caused this," Albus continued, "Remember, the boy has black hair, green eyes, and you can identify him by the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Return without us. Understood?"

Minerva nodded. Albus reached out the plush and the two professors also placed their fingers on it.

"3," the old whitened man begun counting down the seconds.

She was glad that they entrusted her to help them, but she was so terribly confused. What was the whole purpose of this? Would the boy be hurt?

"2."

So, the boy has black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. That shouldn't be hard too find. Not many 5 year olds had scars on their foreheads. Wait...

"1."

"Albus Dumbledore, is this boy Harry Potter?!" They vanished in a flash of light; the old man with a slight cringe.

* * *

Arabella Figg was cleaning up the snacks leftover from the boys (well, more like Dudley) when she heard a cracking sound in the living room. Startled, she accidentally dropped the bowl of pretzels which hit the floor with a crash. She sighed looking at the shards scattered about the linoleum floor.

"Didn't I tell you that they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable?! But no! You had to leave him with them! If he is in any way hurt, I'm going to-"

"Minerva, calm down!" Severus's voice shouted. Ms. Figg entered the living room to find the three that had just came from Hogwarts, the only female currently yelling at the Headmaster. The Transfiguration Mistress then turned to glare at Severus.

"Hello, Arabella. Sorry for dropping in like this," Dumbledore apologizing tipping his hat. All traces of him cringing at his deputy's voice were now absent.

"Is there something wrong with Harry?" Ms. Figg asked, her hand raising her to her jaw, "I just saw him. If I just let him walk into something-"

"Don't blame yourself," Minerva reassured.

"We are on a tight schedule," Severus pressed. Minerva dropped her temper for now (though still very irritated).

"Do you remember where Number 4 is located?" the squib questioned opening the front door for them.

"Yes, thank you for your help Arabella," Albus said. The three were very much aware that it was still the afternoon and were now in the process of changing their robes into ordinary muggle clothing.

"No problem at all," she breathed in reply closing the door behind the professors, "And good luck."

Wasting no time, they tried to act casually while quickly walking. It was painful, Minerva thought, to know nothing of what was happening to young Harry. Perhaps it was something just as simple as scraping a knee. Or perhaps something of a more serious matter like Death Eaters seeking revenge. Though, she tried to reassure herself that Albus wouldn't have left the house defenseless to even allow that, the situations still ran through her brain. Each crazier and more implausible than the last. Mainly she focused on the final destination as it came into view.

Number 4, Privet Drive looked relatively normal. Its lawn perfectly green and trim; the windows and car in the driveway shone spotlessly. Nothing seemed to be in any state of disrepair. It was hard to believe that somewhere behind that facade was a small boy who was apparently in danger. She would have never given it a second glance otherwise.

* * *

Vernon Dursley had never felt more pleasure than he had at this moment. Sure, one may consider close seconds (his wedding day, Dudley's birth, or whenever he earned lots of money from his work), but they all paled in comparison. Now, he had watched in excitement while the useless boy was beaten. To him, it was glorious payback for the last few years of embarrassment and the recent _corruption_ of their son. Potter had gone too far. They had known that he would eventually be a bad influence to him.

_It's a wonder that we hadn't thought of it sooner_, he thought. Well, they had thought of disciplining Harry with slaps or a hit on the head, but Vernon would usually jump back with something that felt like static electricity. Once, even a burn similar to what one would experience placing their finger on a stove. Needless to say, they had abandoned the direction after realizing this was the blood protection, the reason he was housing with them. But Petunia had never tried the approach herself. It was actually quite ironic. The very protection he needed backfiring on the freaks' plan.

"I think that's enough," Petunia finished. Vernon nodded in agreement. They didn't want to go too far on the first try. The two observed their handiwork as Harry, the little boy of only five, laid face down on the backyard grass. His glasses, a burden they had to pay for out of their own pockets were broken and laid a few inches away from him where they originally fell off. He buried his head in his arms which muffled his loud sobbing. All over his clothes were patches of blood staining the clothes that once belonged to their son.

"Do anything like that again," Vernon threatened, "And it'll be worse next time." Secretly, he knew that Harry would go through this again. He enjoyed it too much.

* * *

After what felt like forever, which was just a few minutes, the trio finally reach Number 4's front door. Severus impatiently opened the door with wordless magic; making sure that no one from the street saw his wand. They had no time for manners; this was an emergency. The door swung noiselessly and admitted them entrance.

The entrance looked just as perfect as the front. From the beautiful wood floor to the lovely pattern wallpaper, everything was impeccable. The walls were decorated with muggle, non-moving prints and family photos. To Minerva's disdain, none of them showed Harry. It was almost like he didn't exist.

"Should we split up?" Severus suggested. The other two agreed. They could see no sign of life from the hallway and it seemed that all the lights were off.

"Who are you?"

Surprised, they all pulled out their wands and pointed them towards the source of the sound. Their effort was not needed though and Albus would have chuckled under normal circumstances. It was just simply a young boy peering through the balcony railings above them. He was large for a kid and would have seemed around Harry's age. It was quite obvious that this was not the child they were looking for as he had neatly combed blonde hair. They relaxed their wand arms, but didn't dare put them away.

"You must be Dudley," Albus remarked.

The boy nodded in reply, "Yeah, but who are you? Why are you here?"

Severus rolled his eyes in frustration, "We don't have time for this."

"Ignore him," Minerva said waving off the Potions Master, "We can't explain everything, but we are here for Harry Potter. Please be honest and tell us here he is."

"I think they're out in the backyard. I heard noises out there," Dudley explained, scared, "I'm worried about him." Minerva raised an eyebrow in surprise. She remembered Dudley as the toddler screaming and kicking his mother for treats. The Transfiguration Professor hadn't even attempted to imagine the two boys were friendly to another.

"Thank you young man," Albus tipped his hat politely, "We'll do our best." The trio ran down the hallway and through the kitchen backdoor. Minerva was expecting anything, but the sight of James and Lily Potter's son on the ground, crying and bloodied, was something she could have only seen in a nightmare. The two guardians towered over him and looked on in surprise at the appearance of the wizards.

Albus's voice reminded her, "Minerva, remember." Needlessly though. Minerva had kept her part of the deal and was already rushing towards Harry sprawled out upon the ground with the stuffed lion in her hand. She scooped him up in her arms, much too light for what she expected. He made no protest at bringing picked up by a strange woman most likely because he was too weak. The Deputy also picked up small glasses in case they needed them. She pointed her wand to the stuffed lion and whispered the activating spell.

The last thing she saw before they disappeared was her two colleagues advancing on the so called parental units and that Harry had fallen asleep.

* * *

A moment later, she found herself in the much too familiar Hospital Wing. Before she could blink, Poppy had already run up to her.

"Merlin's beard!" the nurse exclaimed, "When they told me I would have a patient, I wasn't expecting this."

"Neither did me," Minerva replied looking down at the kindergartner in her arms.

"Right here Minerva. I have a bed prepared and everything," Madam Pomfrey said gesturing to one of the neatly made beds, "Now, what's the child's name?"

"Believe it or not, it's Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? James and Lily's son? The Boy Who Lived?"

"What other Harry Potter do you know that I don't? Of course, he is!"

"But, I wouldn't expect this happening to him." _Who would?_, Minerva thought. Harry was just one of those special children you always thought would have a happy childhood. His parents, especially James had a livelihood. To top it all off, he was the Boy Who Lived. The savior of the Wizarding World wasn't supposed to be the victim of child abuse. Though, she supposed, no child should be.

After her initial shock, Poppy determinedly set to her work while Minerva was just as equally determined to help whenever she could.

She ran her wand over Harry's body while uttering the diagnostic spell, "Broken leg, bruises and cuts...and a fever it appears. Apparently he was sick at the time."

"What first?" the Deputy and now temporary assistant Healer asked.

"It would be helpful if I had young Potter's medical file, do you think-"

"That Albus might have it in his office?" Minerva finished the question for her, "Quite possibly. I'll go check." She hurried out while Poppy begun dressing Harry in new pyjamas that she had shrunken to his size and cleaning off blood. She searched the Headmaster's desk. Not only did she find numerous lemon drops, she did find Harry's file in the top drawer with a note in Albus's handwriting: "_For Poppy - Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner, but it was for security reasons_." She noted that most of the information in the file seemed to be from just mandatory shots Harry needed. Otherwise, he was brought no other time to any muggle doctors. The only other areas of interest being his need for glasses and the scar that identified him.

She reentered the Hospital Wing bitterly, "He doesn't appear to be allergic to anything. Though, you can't really know. The Dursleys hardly brought him there." Harry looked much better than how he was when she left. Bruises still marred his body, but he was free of blood.

"You wouldn't believe how dirty he was," Poppy tutted, "It's like they hardly bathed him."

Minerva picked up the glasses she had brought earlier, "_Reparo_." The glasses were nearly as good as new and she placed them on his bedside table so he could use them when he awoke. Next to that she placed the lion she was surprised she was still holding. Perhaps, if Albus didn't want it back, Harry could have it. She then helped Poppy by searching for a fever reducer potion in her storage while the nurse healed the bruises, cuts, and the broken leg.

"There," Madam Pomfrey sighed after pouring a spoonful of the potion down his mouth, "Everything's healed. We'll have to wait until we see how his fever is doing, but that should be gone soon."

"And now we wait," Professor McGonagall stated since there was nothing else to do. The staff party had ended in this short space of time and they were the only two in all the castle. So they waited for the two men to return. Mostly they waited for Harry to awaken.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The response to this story has been overwhelming at the less. Thank you readers so much! So far, I have 13 reviews, 2 C2s, 12 favorites, and 36 alerts. I am very pleasantly surprised! If you didn't like this chapter that much, the rest will be better hopefully as I have other things planned.

Hope you guys all had a happy Easter! Or for those who don't celebrate that, that you just had (or are having) a nice Spring Break. Sorry for taking so long. Really, but I didn't have time. Probably not even worth the wait (I know, I'm sorry that I stink at updating consistently).

I hope everyone's pleased with this chapter. It was the most difficult to write and I'm happy it's finally over. I can't wait to continue with the rest. I really need to practice Minerva more. I had problems with how to write after page 4 out of 7 (yay, writer's block!). Eh, no other comments for this chapter though.

Perhaps maybe I can even write another chapter to this or _Adventures at Disneyland_ this break. *fingers crossed* Or at least get started enough to steadily write it. Anyway, please let me know if you spotted any spelling errors. I recently just edited the whole story, but I may have missed something. I never realized just how many errors I make and I'm surprised only one person (thank you, **10thWeasley**) noticed. Hopefully, there won't be that much because I'm spelling check through Firefox and Microsoft Word.

EDIT: I just realized I forgot that I wanted to talk about the Ministry of Magic (inspiration for this fic). I just got Onward and Upward and it's awesome. It's the only thing I've been listening to lately. Otherwise, I also got the Acoustics CD with _Ascendio_ on it. I was really excited about that until I listened to it. They changed "Today I met a man whose name was Albus" to "Hagrid." It annoys me because I think Albus works well too and as much as I love Hagrid (I really do btw), I think Albus works better. Oh well, it just convinced me that I need "Triwizard LP" to get the original track. Anyway, it was still a nice song and CD. You can find Ministry of Magic on Myspace (specifically _Ascendio _is on their supplementary) or search them up on Youtube. Sorry, if it seems like I'm advertising.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and its properties. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. The title comes from a Wizard Rock song _Ascendio_ by the Ministry of Magic. Harry being adopted is not my original concept either. I apologize and thank whoever first came up with the idea and that you find my twist on it original.

**Claimer**: I do own this story however and any original characters that may appear in the story.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to my cousin and best friend who's moving away to Missouri._

_I'm really going to miss you.  
_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Petunia almost wanted to laugh. They had finally, after four years, accomplished it. They had succeeded in getting the wizards to come take away. Seeing the witch (who she was, Petunia did not know or care) sweep the burden up in her arms and disappear into thin air; it was something she always dreamed.

As suddenly as their sense of victory appeared, it vanished shortly afterward. Now she and her husband were staring down two wizards who had sticks pointed straight at them. Petunia would have also laughed here under normal circumstances, but she knew these were wands and instantly thought of the terrors that could happen to them.

Needless to say, she and Vernon had not thought this far.

Mrs. Dursley takes this brief moment to examine their possible murderers. The one that attracts her eye first is a very old man with a long, white beard and matching hair. His nose appeared broken, not once, but twice and he had brilliant blue eyes. He had a grandfatherly and wise appearance.

The other she had instantly recognized as Lily's old school friend. He had not changed much. He still had snow, pale skin with black, greasy hair framing his face. His face featured a hook nose, and dark, black eyes. She was a little surprised at seeing him so many years later and especially because of Harry's treatment. She remembered the last time her sister mentioned him and it was in a very negative light indicating she never wanted to see him again.

They both wore odd, wizardly clothing out of a fantasy film. Lily's childhood friend in complete black and the older one in more cheerful colors. Petunia had used the term "possible murderers" because of the identical look of intense hatred etched on both of their faces. The saying "if looks could kill…" came to mind.

The familiar one speaks first, "Do you realize what you have done?" Severus Snape's voice sounded as extreme as his expression.

Pressure is piled as she noticed that both pairs of eyes were on her, "O-of course, we do." She had stuttered out nervousness and was slightly disappointed her voice was not as strong as Snape's.

"Then, surely you know there will be consequences," says the elderly man. Petunia is surprised by how his voice contrasts with his emotion. It sounded calm and steady. If she hadn't known any better, he could have been commenting on the weather.

"Consequences?!" Vernon snapped, the opposite of the last speaker, "You think that you have the right to boss us around?"

"Idiots…" Snape grumbled under his breath, however loud enough that the Dursleys could hear. Whatever more he wanted to say was silence by a look from blue eyes. The older man now appears to be free of the anger, but Petunia is wise enough to know that is not the case.

"What were you thinking exactly when you…" the elder paused as if thinking for the right words, but it was really for an emphasis, "came up with this brilliant plan?"

"W-we," she mentally cursed that she still stumbled through her words, "wanted to g-get your attention."

"Congratulations. It worked," was the sarcastic whip from Lily's childhood friend. It stung.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Vernon yelled again.

"Severus," the old man said as if her husband hadn't said anything, "perhaps you can summon the aurors?"

"The what? Who are you anyway?"

"Certainly, Headmaster." Severus Snape went inside their home. Vernon's questions went unanswered.

"That's their police!" Petunia said in recognition, surprised at herself for the statement and that she said it without any troubles.

"You can't call your coppers on us!" Vernon said, turning purple, "We're not under whatever rubbish government you have."

"I am not at all sorry to inform you that the Ministry of Magic is under your government or that your crime is a punishable effect under both laws. Actually, we call the aurors on consideration for both sides," he said, wand still pointed to the couple, "The reason why you targeted this boy was because he was magical (both Dursleys' eyes narrowed at the word) and I'm sure you wouldn't want to explain that in front of other muggles who don't believe in such things. A bonus being for us that we don't have to worry about the excessive usage of memory charms."

Both were rendered silent after this explanation though Petunia wasn't sure if Vernon's silence was on part of surprise that the wizarding community was under the same government or if he simply had nothing to say.

The man seemed to analyze them carefully after his statements and though he seemed to have calculated them as non-threatening anymore, he didn't lower his wand, "How did you harm Harry? I had presumed that the blood wards protected him." His voice was softer, the first sign of verbal weakness.

Both husband and wife glanced at each other. Vernon opened his mouth and then closed it repeatedly, resembling a fish, but no voice spoke. Petunia sighed figuring she would be the one to answer.

"They did," she said, swallowing, "Vernon could never touch him if he meant to harm the boy. We found a loophole. Because we share the same blood-" She let off, not wishing to proceed after seeing the sad realization in his eyes.

"You can," he continued solemnly. Petunia concluded that he felt guilt or overlooking the details. As he rightly should, she thought though only out of routine. It was hard to feel as strongly as she used to.

The silence afterwards was immediately interrupted by the appearance of more wizards in uniform surrounding them. These must have been the aurors.

"Wands at the ready," the leader of them commanded. More wands were pointed directly at them. She hadn't thought it possible, but she was more scared and nervous.

Snape reappeared from the house, "Headmaster, what shall we do with their child?"

Now, Vernon regained his speech, "You better not lay one finger on him or I'll-"

A close auror jabbed her wand is his gut, cutting him off, "Tush, I don't think you're in a position to threaten anyone Mr. Dursley."  
The Headmaster, as Snape had called him, said, "The court will have to decide, but since he is not in any immediate danger, we can leave him with Arabella for now."

"You know her?" Petunia asked; shocked Ms. Figg would associate with these men.

"Attach them," the leader said again.

As the command as given, she could feel the aurors grab her arms behind her. She listened as her husband struggled and watched the two men disappear, no doubt to where the boy currently as. She didn't even bother to listen as the wizarding police listed their rights.

All she could think about was Lily Potter.

* * *

Harry felt that he was regaining consciousness, but didn't dare to open his eyes. He'd rather just stay where he was until he thought of what his Aunt Petunia would say if he wasn't up to do his chores to help cook breakfast. He barely managed to suppress a shudder at the thought and that alone would get him willingly up.

However, he was mighty comfortable and for some reason, he felt much too weak. Perhaps his illness got worse. Yes, he decided he was feeling reckless and would risk it. He was just going to stay put on the mattress and-wait…mattress.

His room under the stairs didn't have room for one. That's why he slept on the rickety cot that was quite unpleasant to sleep on. His five year old mind went to work realizing that he wasn't in his cupboard. The shock alone made him open his green eyes knowing he couldn't be at the Dursleys.

The five year-old was correct in concluding so, but couldn't make anything out as he realized that he also wasn't wearing his glasses. He could tell that it appeared to be late as most of the room was dark except there was a source of light and warmth from his right. There were also two figures to the right which were still at first, but now were moving.

"Are you awake, Mr. Potter?" the one closest to him asked in a tone that reminded him of his own school's nurse. He could only gather that she was female and seemed to be wearing a lot of white. Though confused with the unfamiliarity, he shook his head slowly.

He stopped when he felt pained. Why did everything hurt?

Then he grimaced as he remembered what had occurred hours ago. He was not surprised at that turn of events as he even saw it coming, but he had no idea how that connected here. He had a feeling he was in a medical institution because the nurse started asking if he still hurt and he remarked that even though everything ached, he felt much better than earlier. Harry wondered why he was here because he knew no matter how the Dursleys would regret something, they would never send him somewhere to get better.

"Mr. Potter?" the nurse asked again, a bit frustrated at repeating her inquiry, "Does anything hurt still?" Harry hated to talk unless absolutely necessary because of his lisp and the embarrassment it caused him and his guardians, but since it ached him to nod…

"Yeth," he replied, "but I better now."

"Good," was the only reply. There was silence as he heard some clinking of glass.

He spoke, a bit shyly, "Where I be?"

"Hogwarts Hospital Wing," said another voice, "Here are your glasses; you must be blind as a bat right now." He felt the familiar glasses be put in his hands. He fumbled a little with them as his fingers were still a little pained, but eventually placed them in their correct position and instantly righted his vision.

Now that one of the voices and his sight affirmed it, he was in a new place. It was a large room made of stone with two rows of metal-frame beds lined against the walls, one of which he currently resided in. According to the window across him, it was dark outside and the light source to his right turned out to be a candle on the white bedside. The first voice belonged to a woman who wore a seemingly medieval costume of a nurse, looking upon a tray of glass vials filled with questionable liquids of sickly colors he didn't know any sort of liquid could be. The other voice, the one who had answered his question, was from another woman who looked as strict as her voice sounded. She looked like a witch that walked out of a fairy tale book. Had there been a costume party of some sort?

"Oh, honestly," the first murmured to her self, "I must have forgotten the potion in my office. Be right back." She disappeared through a door at the end of the room muttering about how she couldn't "accio" (whatever that meant) because of a stupid ward that prevented students from stealing "potions" (whatever those are). He directed his attention to the other woman.

"You must be very confused," she assumed and didn't wait for Harry to respond, "It's understandable that you have a lot of questions. Unfortunately, I am seeking for the same answers…" She sighed a little here. The nurse returned.

"Found it," she said, "Now drink this Potter. It'll ease the pain." Harry gave a concerned glance towards the other woman feeling the she could trust her for some reason.

"This is our school's nurse Mr. Potter. Her name is Madame Pomfrey," she introduced, "You are in very good hands." Harry made a face as he struggled finding how to say it.

"Its' fine dear," Madame Pomfrey patted him gently on the head so it wouldn't work, "We'll take care of name pronouncing later. Just drink this, it'll ease the pain." Harry obediently drank with a sour expression as the drink didn't taste very well, but he welcomed the instant numbing sensation.

"And you may call me Professor McGonagall," the other said. He wondered if everyone had long, hard names here.

"Where Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked, a bit of panic at their reactions rising.

"Mr. Potter," the professor said quite sternly that it captured all of his attention immediately, "I do not know of what the future holds for you. We will have to wait until my employer and my colleague return, but I promise you that you will never, ever return to that miserable _household_ again. I will personally see to it." She spat the word household with venom as though she doubted that it was. Harry relaxed feeling that he could trust these people, whoever they were.

"I think more rest is in order," the nurse said, "You'll feel much better in the morning." She returned to the bedside to pick up another vial. Hearing the word "rest" and agreeing since he felt tired, he started to take off his glasses. Then he spotted the stuffed lion that looked strangely familiar to him. He never was able to have a special toy of his own and always watched Dudley play with all of his longingly.

Seeing what he had an eye on, Professor McGonagall assured, "I believe it belongs to my employer, but I'm sure he would have no problems if you wish to use it. I daresay he's definitely outgrown use of it." Harry's eyes shined back happily at the witches and traded his glasses for the lion. Madame Pomfrey held drink anther potion that put him back to sleep.

It was quiet again as they watched the five year old cuddle with the toy.

"Did you hear how he speaks?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, I did," Minerva replied with a frown of anger at the Dursleys, "As long as he's here, I'm sure no one would object to teaching him how to speak properly." The nurse shook her head with agreement.

It was at that point of their conversation that a large bright light lit up the rest of the dark Hospital Wing. Both women looked away from Harry to see a small burst of fire.

"Fawkes?" the Transfiguration teacher asked.

It was a beautiful bird, bright red as the flames it originated from with gloriously long feathers. Fawkes, as it seemed to be called landed on Minerva's shoulder and dropped a slip of paper.

"I suppose they're back?" Poppy asked though rather needlessly. There was no other reason for the phoenix to visit.

"Yes, they request to see me," she answered, "Probably to explain everything. I'll be back soon hopefully." She swept out of the room with long strides.

* * *

Presently, Minerva was once again standing in front of the Headmaster's office. She knocked and the door swung open.

"There you are Minerva," Albus said looking at little weary. He sat at his desk obviously expecting her. The Potions Master stood with his back towards the door, but turned his attention around at the impending explanation.

"How is Potter?" Severus asked first.

"Broken leg, bruises, cuts, just generally in bad shape, and apparently he was sick at the time," she answered listing the conditions the nurse had said, "Mostly healed and is having a dreamless sleep as we speak." Severus nodded understandably. Albus did the same, but appeared a little disappointed.

"I had hope he sustained less than that, but it could have been far worse," the headmaster said and Minerva suppressed a shudder what could have happened if they hadn't stopped it, "Now is the time of explanation that we owe you."

The old man then stood too with a sigh and gestured towards the mechanism which earlier was spinning wildly, calmly whirled about.

"This is a rather useful device," he started, picking it up by its base, "I acquired it through my travels. It's for a very old charm you may have heard of." He opened the lid and the panel temporarily stilled. Within, Minerva spotted a red liquid.

"Blood," Severus chimed in, "Specifically, it's Potter's blood." McGonagall now understood why it took Hagrid so long to bring Harry to Privet Drive if they had to collect his blood.

"The purpose, I presume, is t show if the person in question is in danger," the woman looked in Albus's eyes for clarification. The Headmaster nodded satisfied, closing the lid. The panel continued it's slow course, as if it was never interrupted in the first place.

"It starts with the night Voldemort," Minerva tried her hardest not to flinch at the name while Albus talked, "decided to play the Potters a little visit. You, as a member of the Order remember the Prophecy."

"Yes...it was quite hard to forget," she said replaying the words in her memory. It was quite stunning to think that they small boy they had just rescued was indeed the one in the Prophecy. He certainly didn't look the part at the moment.

"We aren't sure of the exact details, but since James was found in the entryway, we assumed he died first trying to protect Lily and Harry while they ran upstairs."

In her mind, she could imagine the flurry of red hair as Lily rushed; Harry probably peacefully sleeping in her arms. It was easy to imagine the James boldly encountered the dark lord, he had a lot of bravery.

"Neither apparently had their wands on them," Severus scowled. Their unprepared-ness would have annoyed Mad-Eye Moody to no end.

"Nothing was definite, but I assume that Harry survived because of Lily's blood sacrifice," Albus finished, "It appeared I was correct. Have you heard of blood sacrifices before?"

"Oh, Merlin."

The conversation had become too much for the Deputy. She had indeed recognized the ancient magic Lily relied upon. She wouldn't have ever thought that one innocent question the first year asked would ever amount to anything.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Albus inquired with concern. He hadn't expected the reaction of the woman collapsing into a chair with her hand over her heart.

"I…I had-her first year," she couldn't phrase it initially, shocked she had a part in that night, "She asked me about blood sacrifices. I never thought…" Though she broke off, both men understood her emotions.

"I had wondered," Severus reflected, "where she learned about this. It is uncommon knowledge."

"Thanks to you then," Albus said proudly looking at his deputy, "Little Harry lived that night."

"That's why you sent him to the Dursleys," Minerva concluded, the reason now making sense, "I'm sorry I gave you such a bother about it, I should have known."

"No, it appears you were correct after all. I'm afraid my attempt to see the good in people clouded my judgment of reason," the headmaster countered gravely, bringing the trip back to the reality of just why Harry was recovering.

"Which brings us to the Dursleys," as if the mere thought of them sickened Severus, he continued the topic, "I'll never understand what Lily saw in Petunia."

"Severus…"Albus warned the Potions Master of getting off-topic, "We have learned just now that the Dursleys have been neglecting him for a while. I had my suspicions of such…"

"How so?" Minerva asked.

"Arabella would see some evidence of it every once in a while. Despite Severus's attempts to persuade me otherwise, I had always thought that as long as he was safe, his safety mattered more in our uncertain world," he seemed rather ashamed of himself, "I had never predicted that they would go to such lengths."

"Any other questions?" Severus asked. All of hers were answered except…

"How come you didn't confide in me Albus?" Minerva questioned. The old man suddenly looked years older.

"I feel that I sometimes overburden you too much," he replied, "Originally, only I was to know, but Severus had made such an insistence of being apart of it." He broke of there leaving the sentence done though it felt that there was a little more. He gave Severus a glance to make eye contact, but he ignored it.

"The aurors now have the Dursleys," Severus added to keep Minerva up to speed, "Their son is with Arabella temporarily until they contact one of his relatives. What now for Potter's future?" The question struck Minerva speechless. The boy had no more living relatives except these muggles.

"No matter where he goes," the Deputy stated, "the blood protection will eventually wear off." The fact led all three of them to stare at the artifact in question. It still spun there forth indicating it was still working. They knew it was only because Harry still considered Number 4 Privet Drive his home. There was no telling how long that would last.

"I suppose I'll contact Remus Lupin," Albus said in deep thought, "I think that's what James and Lily would wanted."

"However, involving his condition," Severus brought up, "it's difficult for him to keep a stable situation isn't it?" Minerva wished she could defend her former student, but it was true. The poor werewolf was always losing his job and place when his employer or landlord would find out his secret.

"Very true," Albus said, "but whom else?" A thought came to Minerva.

"Did you say the aurors were involved?" she clarified. Both stared at her as they realized where she was going. Severus closed his eyes in frustration.

"The stupid Ministry is going to try to meddle, aren't they?" Severus ranted. Scenarios of different offers of adoption from multiple people from the Ministry filled their minds.

"Unfortunately," the headmaster confirmed, "Fudge and his followers would be crazy not to. That is why I'm hoping that we get him situated with an adult as soon as possible so the Ministry cannot interfere." The two nodded in agreement.

The question remained though. _Who?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Sorry it's been awhile. Been busy. I'll try to make this short and sweet since I've noticed some people don't read my notes.

It's a bit of a slow chapter. The chapter is just to introduce Harry to Minerva, the explanation, and give a look to what the next part of the story will be like.

I might write some more soon because of the whole "best friend is moving" and since a birth in my family is done, it'll be slower.

Again, PLEASE point out any spelling and grammar mistakes. I've edited the past chapters again and caught lots. Thank you **10th Weasley** again. (Yes, if you point stuff out, I will credit you over and over).

Have a great summer.

EDIT: Now I've just heard that **my best friend is now in the hospital** which she was just in a few months ago. She has been getting really high blood sugar which is bad because she's diabetic and she threw up here yesterday. Whatever religion you practice, please pray she'll get better. What annoys me though is that since my uncle is mad at my mom, we had to heard through an indirect source. Because of the adult's childish arguing, I probably won't be able to visit her.

What I'm also concerned about that right after she gets out, they'll start traveling. They're traveling _by car_ all the way to Missouri from California using a trail that's 1,600 miles. What if she needs to go to the hospital again out on the road? There's no way I'll be informed. Drama, drama, drama.


End file.
